Embaraçoso
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Algumas coisas... eram muito embaraçosas... x DEIDARA/ABURAME SHINO x


_Naruto não me pertence..._

_Sasuke - que bom¬¬_

**

* * *

**

Embaraçoso 

- Vai aonde, Deidara? – um jovem de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos perguntou, zombeteiro.

- Cala a boca! – um loiro de cabelos compridos e uma franja que caía em um de seus olhos azuis gritou, corando levemente.

- Não é óbvio, Itachi? Vai ver o amado. Aquele menino dos livros. – murmurou um ruivo, cheio de piercings.

O loiro corou ainda mais ao ouvir todos os seus amigos rirem.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

O metrô estava lotado. Deidara sentava-se num banco que estava completamente vazio. Olhou em volta. Todos o olhavam, assustados. Era óbvio que era porque fazia parte da Akatsuki. Seu colar, uma nuvem vermelha, indicava que fazia parte de uma das mais poderosas gangues, feita por universitários. Suspirou, pesaroso.

Chegou no seu ponto. Saiu do metrô, ainda sentindo os olhares. Não entendia bem porque achavam que ele era uma má pessoa. Só porque fazia parte de uma gangue conhecida, porque fabricava bombas e porque tinha uma ficha criminal quilométrica, não queria dizer que era cruel. Ou, ao menos, pensava assim.

Enfim, notou que estava na livraria. _Aquela _livraria. A livraria onde tudo isso começou. A livraria que conheceu ele... A livraria em que ia todos os dias, fazia duas ou três semanas.

Acabou lembrando-se de tudo.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Entrara naquela livraria por curiosidade. Era muito famosa, mas para Deidara, não fazia a menor diferença. Tinha... Livros. Coisa que Deidara nunca tocou, em sua vida inteira. Se interessar por um pedaço de papel? Nunca! Para ele, nada podia ficar gravado, a não ser em pensamento. Aquilo não era arte. Arte era uma explosão bem elaborada, uma magia passageira. Uma vida em um instante.

Observou a todos. Alguns comprando revistas, lendo mangás, cochichando sobre algum livro que encontrou, correndo, pagando.

Nessa hora, ele se sentia sujo. Sujo por andar no mesmo local que um bando de _nerds._ Sujo por andar junto de... "Sasoris". Sim, seu amado mestre era um amante de livros, de velhice. Era por isso que viviam discutindo sobre o que era ou não a arte.

Observou todos os cantos da livraria. Havia várias livrarias como a "Illuminati" (lê-se "Iruminati"). Era a maior livraria do Japão. Ao menos três "Illuminati" por cidade.

Sentou-se numa almofada. Continuou a observar as pessoas. Não havia ninguém interessante. Nenhuma mulher bonita o bastante... Nada. Nada além de... Livros e _nerds._

Suspirou pesaroso, abaixando a cabeça. Não tinha realmente nada para fazer lá. Ouviu um barulho de algo caindo. Levantou a cabeça instintivamente.

Uma menina de cabelos azuis escuros, longos e lisos, e de olhos cor de lavanda, mais voltados para o branco, estava observando um monte de livros, que estavam no chão. Ao notar que tinha a atenção de várias pessoas, corou. Começou a pegá-los do solo, enquanto sentia suas bochechas ficarem ainda mais vermelhas.

- Patética. – Deidara murmurou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Deixe que eu os pego, Hinata. – uma voz grossa e calma falou.

O loiro observou o dono da voz, estático. Um rapaz de cabelos marrons tão escuros que eram facilmente confundidos com o preto, olhos cor de mel, sendo realçados por óculos de leitura, retangulares, e uma bandana na testa, que segurava a franja.

- O-Obrigada, S-Shino-kun. – a menina murmurou.

Deidara ainda observava o garoto que, pegou os livros e acompanhou a menina. Mas, sem antes, olhar pelo canto do olho, o local que estava segundos antes, de maneira séria e, para o universitário, sedutora.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Sentiu suas bochechas arderem ainda mais ao lembrar que, desde aquele dia, sempre ia a livraria, observar o menino de longe. Entrou finalmente. A livraria não havia mudado nada. Continuava bem iluminada e cheia.

Porém isso não interessava nem um pouco o loiro. Tudo o que ele queria era vê-lo novamente. Sentou-se na mesma almofada que antes. E lá estava ele. Lendo um livro, enquanto segurava outro. Fazia isso todos os dias. Lia ao menos, um livro inteiro, por dia. Deidara riu ao notar que já sabia os hobbies do menino, menos, é claro, seu sobrenome.

Levou seu olhar ao teto. Suspirando novamente lembrou-se que não sabia nada sobre ele. Nem sabia se gostava realmente dele. E, depois de um certo tempo, fazendo suas reflexões, voltou-se ao jovem. Mas...

- Onde ele está? – gritou Deidara, se levantando e desconcentrado as pessoas a sua volta – Onde raios ele está?

Procurou em todas as direções, mas não encontrou.

- Onde ele podia ter se metido? Eu parei de observar por um ou dois segundinhos! Isso não é justo! O normal dele é ficar parado lá como um idiota por duas horas! – falou, irritado, sem se importar se era observado pelos outros.

- Ah. Então eu sou idiota, é?

Congelou. Virou-se lentamente, só para ver...

- Shino!

O menino o observava, por cima dos óculos. Nessa hora, o loiro sentiu-se mal. Ele era incrivelmente sedutor, sem ele querer!

- Sabe meu nome, é? – o menino riu, mostrando seus dentes.

Mais uma vez ele foi sedutor. E então, ele percebeu duas coisas: 1) ele estava parecendo um idiota, praticamente babando por um menino. 2) ele estragou tudo ao falar o nome de uma pessoa que ele nunca viu na vida. Seguir as pessoas sem que elas soubessem ainda era crime.

- Eu err... Sabe... É que... – somente o moreno para deixa-lo sem resposta.

- Seguir ainda é crime, sabia? – murmurou o moreno, dando um sorriso de canto, dessa vez.

Sedutor, de novo! Quantas vezes mais ele teria que passar por aquilo? Sem conseguir responder as perguntas dele, e nem as suas, foi embora, apressado e extremamente corado. Havia agido como um idiota. E percebera mais duas coisas: 1) Shino era a sedução em pessoa. 2) ele era bissexual. Continuou a correr, até chegar em sua amada universidade... Quase cinco estações dali.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

O outro dia, para Deidara, fora péssimo. Não só por causa de Shino e das descobertas que fez, mas essencialmente porque não conseguia se levantar da cama, após correr uma maratona, sem notar.

Não conseguira nem se mover para as aulas. Mas elas já nem importavam tanto. Para ele, o amado Shino ocupava todo seu tempo. E ele odiava isso. Gemeu irritado. Não era possível que um garoto (que ele nem sabia qual era a idade do moreno) pudesse mexer tanto com ele.

- Deidara? – uma voz feminina, fria, ecoou.

Konan. As coisas melhoraram tanto.

- Aqui em cima! – murmurou o loiro, rezando para que ela não viesse com um daqueles seus típicos sermões.

Konan era uma garota de cabelos azuis curtos, que batiam na nuca. Preso nestes estavam uma linda flor. Seus olhos, também azuis, eram extremamente calmos e, abaixo de sua boca, havia um piercing.

- Deidara. Estamos te esperando. Você não deve se atrasar! Somos uma gangue, um time! O que vai acontecer com os outros? O que vão pensar da sua lealdade? O que acha que... – e continuou a falar. Nesse instante, o pobre jovem queria sufocar-se com seu travesseiro – Você está me ouvindo?

- Não. – murmurou, mais irritado.

- É por causa do tal de Aburame Shino?

- Não é da sua... Espera! Como sabe o nome dele?

- Ele veio aqui mais cedo pra te entregar seus documentos.

Agora Deidara estava desconcertado.

- Você deixou cair quando correu da livraria, ontem, lembra?

- Ah sim... Ele veio aqui? Como? Espera! Sozinho?

- Vamos ver... Ah sim. Hoje de manhã. A pé. Não. Estava com uma menina de cabelos azuis escuros bem longos. – Konan murmurou, pensando direito.

Ele tinha namorada. Era óbvio. Agora sim Deidara queria se matar.

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

E lá estava ele. Mais uma vez ali. Na livraria. Depois de tudo o que descobriu, qualquer um esqueceria a livraria, mas ele não podia. Estava viciado no pobre menino sedutor que tinha uma namorada.

- O que é que eu estou fazendo? – murmurou, pesaroso, Deidara.

- Também não sei. – a mesma voz, só que mais sensual, ecoou como música na mente de Deidara.

Virando-se rapidamente, viu ninguém mais que Shino.

- S-Shino! – o loiro gaguejou, corando.

- Vai fugir dessa vez?

- Não. – murmurou, sem entender, mas ainda corado.

- Ótimo. Vamos tomar um café.

- O quê?

- Vamos tomar um café. Assim, ao menos, você não precisa me seguir mais.

Com a resposta, o loiro se sentiu envergonhado. Claro, seguir as pessoas era ter uma obsessão doentia... E ele não era doente. Era?

ºxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxº

Os dois estavam num Café modesto, mas muito bonito. Estavam sentados em uma das mesas que ficam de frente para a rua, um encarando o outro. E, sem entender por que, Deidara sentia-se mal. Será que era por que tinha a sensação de que era amante de Shino e traía a namorada dele? Esses pensamentos não saíam de sua cabeça. Tanto que não notou o amado falando com ele... Até que sentiu algo cutuca-lo.

- Ai! – gemeu, quando o palito de dente o cutucou.

- Finalmente. Eu estava falando com você.

-...

- Nem notou, não é?

- Se eu falar que não, vai ser idiota? – perguntou, envergonhado.

- Sim.

- Droga! – murmurou para si – Apesar... O que cê tava dizendo?

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Ah isso. Espera! Você não viu na minha carteira?

- É mais educado perguntar.

O loiro sentiu a indireta.

- Namae Deidara.

- O que é "Namae"?

- Meu sobrenome. – disse, irritado.

- Que sobrenome estranho.

- Melhor que Aburame! – gritou, dando um soco na mesa.

- Ao menos não tem nome de fotolog. – murmurou simplesmente, bebendo um pouco do seu chá.

- Que coisa mal educada de se dizer. – sussurrou Deidara, para si.

- Não tem direito de falar isso. Você me seguiu. – Shino disse, e mais uma vez bebeu do seu chá.

A atitude do Aburame só irritou Deidara ainda mais. Toda vez que respondia algo, bebia. Isso era...

- Irritante! – gritou o loiro.

- O quê?

- Você não parar de beber desse seu chazinho!

- Eu gosto dele. – e tomou mais um pouco.

- É IRRITANTE!

- Está chamando atenção.

E era verdade. Todos os olhavam, estranhados. Mas a culpa não era dele. Ou melhor, era. Se apaixonou por um sabichão maduro demais para a idade dele. E este era o tipo que mais odiava.

- Pára só um instante... – choramingou, se sentando.

- Se eu parar... – e bebeu mais um pouco –...O chá vai esfriar.

Perdeu a paciência. Queria acabar com Shino, mas então teve uma idéia melhor. BEM melhor. Sorrindo maliciosamente, tomou o chá das mãos do Aburame e, antes que este pudesse retrucar, segurou sua camisa e o puxou para perto de si. Com violência, tomou os lábios do outro.

O outro logo parou de retrucar e deixou que Deidara invadisse sua boca com sua língua. Finalmente, quando se separaram, foi para tomar ar.

- Realmente... O gosto... É muito... Bom... – o loiro falou, dando pausas.

- Se você... Quisesse... Experimentar... Podia ter... Pedido um... Só pra... Você... – Shino respondeu, na mesma situação.

- Você não... Reclamou...!

O Aburame ia retrucar, mas então ambos ouviram alguns cochichos. Ao perceberem, viram todos os presentes no Café os olharem. O moreno logo virou o rosto, embaraçado. E o outro não pôde deixar isto passar batido.

- Você tá embaraçado!

- Também estaria se você fosse conhecido aqui!

E, antes que Deidara pudesse responder, ouviu:

- Mamãe, aqueles dois homens se beijaram?

- Shhh... Conversamos sobre isso depois.

Realmente... Embaraçoso.

* * *

_xD_

_e aqui está_

_desculpem a demora, mas chegou a minha DeixShino_

_sim, o Dei é o seme_

_bom..._

_é só_

_mas tenho uma pergunta:_

_"Continuação?"_

_xD_

_respondam_

_e para aqueles que esperavam essa fic_

_espero que tenham gostado_

_reviews?_


End file.
